The Other Side of This River
by rinelennix
Summary: Part 1 - In The Middle of Nowhere / Saat ibu menyebutkan daerah pesisir pantai, yang terlintas di kepalanya seketika itu adalah Hawaii. Tapi kata kunci itu salah. Ternyata hanya sungai besar yang dipenuhi perahu-perahu nelayan. "Etoo, apakah kau menerima kartu kredit?" / AU. OOC. Shounen ai. Fluff.


Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Usual warnings : Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai. Fluff (?)

…

**Part 1 – In The Middle of Nowhere**

"Tempat macam apa ini?" Pemilik surai keemasan mengeluh sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan kening berkerut. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang, memasang tampang tidak senang. "Tsk, sinyalnya lemah sekali di sini!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hanya satu bar. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan di sini? Ia pasti akan membusuk selama liburan musim panas.

Saat ibu menyebutkan daerah pesisir pantai, yang terlintas di kepalanya seketika itu adalah _Hawaii._

Pantai berpasir putih dengan pohon-pohon kelapa tumbuh tersebar. Air laut yang kebiruan dan jernih menampakkan ikan-ikan. Gadis-gadis berbikini yang seksi. Itulah mengapa ia langsung setuju dan tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Karena yang ia tahu, pantai memang harus seperti itu!

Yang tidak ia tahu, pesisir pantai yang ia bayangkan dan pesisir pantai yang dimaksud ibunya adalah tempat yang benar-benar berbeda. Kise sedikit menyalahkan ibunya karena sudah menyebutkan kata kunci yang salah. Bukan pesisir pantai, lebih tepatnya desa nelayan. Ia bahkan tidak melihat pantai di sekitar sini, hanya sungai besar yang dipenuhi perahu-perahu nelayan.

Kise berdecak dan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan.

Meninggalkan kota tempat tinggalnya bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi untuk pindah ke daerah pinggiran seperti tempatnya sekarang. Seorang Kise sudah terbiasa dimanjakan oleh fasilitas kota yang serba ada, akan sulit baginya tinggal di desa sederhana ini. Kise tidak yakin ia akan menyukai tempat ini seperti kata ibunya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Di hadapannya terbentang sungai besar selebar 50 meter, pinggirannya sesak oleh tambatan perahu-perahu nelayan. Ramai sekali seperti festival, apalagi setiap perahu dihiasi oleh bendera-bendera. Kalau saja ia seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sekolah dasar, tentu ia akan kegirangan bukan main melihat pemandangan seperti sekarang.

Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memicingkan matanya mencari sesuatu. Tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak ada. Apa yang ia harapkan di sini? Tidak ada jembatan. Jadi untuk pergi ke daerah seberang, ia harus menyeberangi sungai besar ini dengan― perahu?

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah perahu polos yang berisi beberapa penumpang. Perahu itu tidak memiliki mesin. Untuk membuatnya bergerak digunakan― tongkat panjang?

Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam. Ia jadi memperhatikan orang yang mengemudikan perahu itu. Seorang pria tinggi bertopi yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas olehnya. Apakah ia sedang berada di Venesia? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Orang bertopi itu tidak memakai baju garis-garis hitam-putih dan tidak bernyanyi.

Perahu bercat biru polos itu merapat ke sebuah dermaga kecil untuk menurunkan penumpang. Kise yang berdiri di dekat dermaga mengamati satu per satu orang yang turun dari atas perahu. Sebelumnya mereka membayarkan uang kepada si pemakai topi. Jumlahnya tidak tentu. Kise melihat ada yang memberi uang kertas, ada yang memberi uang logam, bahkan ada yang seenaknya turun tanpa membayar.

Ia masih memperhatikan bagaimana si pemakai topi menenggelamkan segenggam uang yang ia dapat ke dalam tas pinggangnya tanpa peduli, hingga orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kise. "Kau mau naik?"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Ah, iya. Iya."

Begitu melangkahkan kaki menaiki perahu ia baru ingat sesuatu; ia tidak membawa uang. Dompetnya ada di dalam saku celananya seperti biasa. Tapi ia yakin sekali tidak ada uang di dalamnya. Kepingan logam terakhirnya sudah ia gunakan untuk membeli soda dari mesin minuman otomatis jauh sebelum ia sampai di desa ini. Sekarang bagaimana? Haruskah ia minta maaf dan turun dari perahu?

"Duduk saja. Tidak sedang terburu-buru, kan? Harus menunggu beberapa orang lagi."

"Oh, iya. Tidak apa-apa."

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah orang ini menerima kartu kredit? Ah, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Bahkan keberadaan ATM di sekitar sini terbilang langka. Bodoh sekali. Mana ada orang naik perahu penyeberangan dan membayar menggunakan kartu kredit?

Si pemakai topi menancapkan tongkat panjangnya pada dasar sungai, kemudian duduk cukup jauh dari Kise, pada sisi perahu yang berbeda. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini sebelumnya."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya sejenak. "Aku baru pindah hari ini." Lalu kembali berpura-pura memperhatikan perahu-perahu nelayan yang tertambat di pinggiran sungai.

"Oh."

Penumpang lain pun berdatangan. Kise harus berpegangan pada pinggiran perahu saat seorang penumpang berbadan gemuk menaiki perahu dan membuatnya bergoyang lebih keras karena tidak imbang di satu sisi. Coba saja kalau orang itu melompat, tentu ia akan berhasil membalikkan perahu ini. Kise berdehem, berusaha menahan tawa yang mencoba memaksa keluar.

Dan pemuda bertopi sang pengemudi perahu memainkan tongkat panjangnya, menggerakkan perahu ke sisi sungai yang lain. Ke daratan seberang.

Seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Kise tertawa senang sambil mengamit lengan ibunya. Ia mendengar perbincangan mereka dan tahu kalau sang ibu bermaksud membelikan putrinya sepasang sepatu baru. Ia juga mendengar perbincangan ibu-ibu di sebelahnya tentang langkanya beberapa jenis ikan pada musim panas ini, membuat harganya naik. Orang gemuk yang duduk berseberangan membicarakan menu baru di sebuah rumah makan yang aneh namanya dengan antusias, temannya juga menanggapi dengan tidak kalah semangat.

Kise masih ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak cerita, tapi 50 meter adalah jarak yang pendek dan mereka sudah sampai di dermaga seberang. Daerah pusat penjualan ikan. Di sana sini tersebar penjual berbagai macam ikan. Angin berhembus membawa aroma amis eksotis khas laut yang langsung membuat hidungnya berkerut. Udara di sini benar-benar _kaya_ akan ikan, membuatnya mual.

"Hei, kau mau turun tidak?" Suara bass yang dalam mengagetkannya.

Kise mengerjapkan sepasang mata coklat madunya dengan sedikit bingung. Tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Umm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? _Etoo, _sebenarnya― umm, aku tidak membawa uang. Apa― apakah kau menerima kartu kredit?" Kise ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Panas terik pasti sudah membuat kepalanya berasap dan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Si pengemudi perahu, seorang pemuda berambut merah darah bertopi, menatapnya heran dengan mulut sedikit menganga karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Arrg, lupakan. Umm, bisakah aku ikut sampai seberang lagi? Aku akan berlari dengan cepat dan mengambil uang di rumah. Kau― tidak keberatan, kan?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menahan tawa. Kise sedikit berjengit melihatnya. Padahal ini hari pertamanya di sini, tapi ia sudah melakukan hal yang begitu memalukan.

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengantarmu ke seberang sebentar lagi. Kau bisa berlari dengan cepat ke rumah dan kembali dengan uang pembayaran."

Sangat sulit untuk menghentikan semburat merah yang mulai menyebar menghiasi wajah Kise.

"Kagami Taiga. Siapa namamu?" Sebuah tangan berkulit _tan _terulur kepadanya. Kise memandangi tangan itu sejenak. Urat-urat yang menonjol menandakan orang ini memiliki lebih dari cukup otot di bawah lapisan kulitnya. Mungkin karena mengemudikan perahu setiap hari?

Dari tangan berkulit _tan _yang terulur kepadanya, pandangannya merayap naik dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah. Ia menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kise Ryouta."

…

Seusia dengan Kise, ternyata. Selain itu mereka akan jadi teman satu sekolah, bukan tidak mungkin satu kelas. Kagami tertawa dan menganggapnya hal yang sudah pasti. Hanya ada satu sekolah di sini. Sebenarnya dua, tapi yang satu lagi adalah sekolah putri. Kagami bilang ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu saat sekolah. Ia tidak punya kegiatan lain, jadi mengemudikan perahu menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya selama musim panas. Menurutnya ini lebih mudah daripada ikut pergi menangkap ikan. Pemuda itu sudah pernah mencobanya tahun lalu dan tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi sekarang.

"Kau bekerja dari pagi hingga sore?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya, masih fokus mengemudikan perahu. "Besok aku _shift _malam."

"Malam hari? Sampai jam berapa perahu ini beroperasi?"

Tangan kuat itu mencengkeram tongkat panjang, menggunakannya sebagai bantuan untuk menggerakkan perahu melawan arus, ke dermaga seberang.

"Sampai jam berapa pun selama masih ada yang mau menyeberang. Satu-satunya cara untuk pergi ke seberang adalah dengan menaiki perahu."

Kise mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmmm. Jadi kalau aku pulang jam tiga dini hari masih ada perahu yang akan menyeberangkanku, kan? Tentu saja aku tidak mau tidur di dermaga seberang sampai pagi."

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan sampai pulang sedini itu?"

"Tentu saja ke― ah, tidak. Hanya berandai-andai saja." Klub malam? Memangnya di sekitar sini ada? Ia harus mulai mencari hiburan baru. "Oh iya, bagaimana suasana malam hari? Tidakkah gelap gulita? Tidak ada lampu di sekitar sini, kan?" Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Kagami tersenyum. "Kau harus mencoba menyeberang di malam hari. Langit di sekitar sini indah sekali. Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu di kota."

Kise tertawa dalam hati. Adakah yang lebih indah dari gemerlap lampu neon kota warna-warni? Tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi angkuhnya. Tergabung dalam klub drama memiliki keuntungan tersendiri. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru dikenal. Kagami ini kan sudah berbaik hati mau menyeberangkannya dengan paket pascabayar. Kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, Kise takut Kagami akan mendorongnya jatuh ke dasar sungai keruh ini. Pemuda itu cukup kuat untuk melakukannya dengan jari kelingkingnya saja.

Tapi ia jadi penasaran juga. Apa yang belum pernah ia lihat di kota, yang tidak bisa ia lihat di sana dan hanya bisa dilihat di desa kecil seperti ini?

"Ah, tentu saja. Besok aku akan datang. Jam berapa _shift _malammu dimulai, Kagami-kun? Apa kau yakin aku tidak akan mengganggumu? Bagaimana pun juga, mengobrol dengan pengemudi bus itu dilarang. Apakah hal itu juga berlaku dengan perahu penyeberangan?" Sepasang alis Kise terangkat dengan heran.

"Datanglah di atas jam sembilan. Aku tidak akan keberatan selama kau membayar, Kise. Tapi aku tidak menerima kartu kredit, jadi kau harus menyiapkan uang." Kemudian Kagami tertawa.

"Hentikan itu…" Kise berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Dan untuk hari ini, aku takut kau harus membayar lebih tinggi karena― kau tahu, berkali-kali ikut menyeberang sungai. Selain itu kau sudah mengobrol dengan seorang pengemudi, membuatku bicara seperti pemandu wisata."

Kise terlihat sedikit panik. "Heh? Ah, aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Umm, jadi berapa semuanya? Kau yakin tidak mau menerima kartu kreditku? Ah, mungkin tidak akan cukup. Pemandu wisata mahal sekali musim liburan seperti ini…"

Perahu biru polos itu sampai pada dermaga tempat Kise datang. Beberapa penumpang berdiri, membayar, lalu turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke tujuan masing-masing. Kagami menenggelamkan uang yang ia dapat ke dalam saku tas pinggangnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Bodoh. Kau masih mau naik? _Shift_ku sudah berakhir sore ini. Pengemudi berikutnya pasti akan memasang tarif yang sangat mahal pada wisatawan cerewet sepertimu."

"Heeh?"

Kagami melompat turun dari perahu terlebih dahulu, sambil tertawa, kemudian disusul oleh Kise yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal pada pernyataan Kagami barusan.

"Jadi, berapa hutangku semuanya? Katakan yang jelas dan jangan bercanda lagi." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu Kagami selesai menambatkan perahu.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu meregangkan badannya dan tersenyum. "Karena ini hari pertamamu di sini, kau mendapat penawaran khusus dariku. Gratis." Ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Persis seperti seorang bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Eh? Masa begitu? Aku sudah berkali-kali ikut perahumu menyeberangi sungai, dari siang tadi sampai petang begini. Kau tidak akan dimarahi?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan duluan menuju pos tidak jauh dari dermaga. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada tarif pasti dari jasa penyeberangan seperti ini. Lagipula uang yang kudapatkan seharian ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi―"

"Shush, aku hanya mau menerima ucapan terima kasih."

"Umm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

"Tentu. Tapi mulai besok kau harus membayar!"

Kise tertawa sebagai balasannya.

Hari pertamanya di desa nelayan tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin Kise tidak akan benar-benar membusuk di rumah selama musim panas. Menyeberangi sungai selebar 50 meter terasa menyenangkan jika ada orang yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Lagipula ia belum menjelajahi daerah seberang sungai. Lain kali ia akan meminta Kagami membawanya berkeliling. Di balik tampang seram dan tatapan matanya yang tajam ternyata pemuda itu cukup ramah.

Dan langit malam seperti apa yang hanya bisa ia lihat di sini? Kise tidak sabar ingin segera mencari tahu.

…

AN: setting tempat dari desa nelayan di kecamatan sebelah tempat tinggal saya *nggak nanya!*


End file.
